warriorcatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Island
The Island is the place where WindClan, ThunderClan, RiverClan and ShadowClan gather in the truce of a full moon. Cats reach the island by a fallen tree, which while falling had proved Onestar as the true leader of WindClan my killing his opposer, Mudclaw. If clouds cover the moon, the gathering comes to a close, as it means StarClan is angry, and this mostly happens when the truce is broken. Roleplay Mistystar pads onto the island, followed by Ripplepaw, Shellpaw, Hollowflight and Reedwhisker. "We're the first one here." Reedwhisker comments. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 21:41, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Mintfur and Petalfur (and other of my cats who are going that I didn't see) pad in behind their clan-mates, "I can't believe that." Mintfur mews to Reedwhisker. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 16:36, July 21, 2013 (UTC) "it's nice being here without other clans stinking up the place." Reedwhisker tells Mintfur. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 01:34, July 22, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah." Mintfur mews, amusmed. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 02:24, July 29, 2013 (UTC) "I wonder how long until they come." Mistystar comments. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 20:36, July 29, 2013 (UTC) "Hopefully not too long." Mintfur murmurs. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 15:37, August 18, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah. We need to discus the shortage of prey." Mistystar meowed. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 00:30, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Mintfurs head shots up, "Is there any prey here?" He asked, "It isn't fish, but at least it's something!" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 15:52, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "Why don't we look around, maybe we can get down a mouse before the other clans arrive." Mistystar suggests. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 00:16, September 3, 2013 (UTC) "Yes." Mintfur meows, nose to the ground, trying to scent some prey. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 18:00, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Mistystar sniffs the air and finds a mouse's scent trail. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 00:23, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Mintfur catchs several birds. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 01:37, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Mistystar catches the mouse. Cinderstar This is the first day of the rest of your life! 22:59, September 28, 2013 (UTC) "I have some birds!" Mintfur calls. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 23:09, October 17, 2013 (UTC) "And I have a mouse!" Mistystar calls back. "Has every cat got a piece of prey yet? We shouldn't eat until every cat is sorted out." Cinderstar This is the first day of the rest of your life! 01:34, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "I have some!" Petalfur calls. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 15:11, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Ripplepaw, Shellpaw, Hollowflight and Reedwhisker nodded in agreement, each with a piece of prey at their feet. "Then we can eat." MIstystar announced. "Quickly, before the other clans arrive!" Cinderstar This is the first day of the rest of your life! 15:53, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Territory Category:WindClan Territory Category:ThunderClan Territory Category:ShadowClan Territory Category:RiverClan Territory